Sugar Mountain
by mistralax
Summary: Habían comenzado una nueva vida, una vida pácifica en las montañas. Kuroh/Shiro leve. Post Missing Kings.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aqui otro fic, espero que les guste.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuro/Shiro leve. Spoilers de Missing Kings.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Sugar Mountain**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

El aire frío de la montaña golpeó su rostro apenas al salir al exterior para ver el nuevo día, el cantar de los pájaros era como una dulce melodía para sus oídos al compas del sonido de la hojas de los arboles meciéndose, había olvidado cuan tranquilo y agradable era estar aquí, después de todo en la concurrida y ruidosa ciudad no se podía apreciar nada de eso, aunque quizás la ciudad tenía su propia esencia, las voces de la gente, autos y los conflictos que se suscitaban día tras día.

Traer a Shiro aquí había sido la mejor opción o eso consideraba.

Después de la fuerte disputa en la que se habían visto envueltos para encontrar a Shiro y proteger a la nueva Reina, estaba exhausto, pero todo era como Neko había dicho, Shiro iba a volver y volvió.

Simplemente no podía contener su felicidad al ver a Shiro de vuelta, el no parecía muy sorprendido de verles, más bien era como si los hubiera estado esperando y los recibió con esa sonrisa que conocía, pero no todo había resultado en un bonito final para ellos, aunque Shiro sonreía pudo ver el cuerpo del rey dorado reposando a su lado con los ojos cerrados como si por fin descansara después de una vida tan larga, como si se fuera de este mundo sin preocupaciones.

Shiro le había dedicado una sonrisa amarga, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Los hombres del clan dorado se acercaron rápidamente a la escena, tan agiles y silenciosos que ni había sentido su presencia tomando posesión del cuerpo de su rey.

La ciudad estuvo de luto por unos días, el rey dorado había fallecido y comenzaban a presentarse algunas modificaciones en la administración de la ciudad, un rey tendría que gobernar la ciudad para mantener el equilibrio, el primer Ministro había querido proponer al rey de plata, Shiro inmediatamente se negó, realmente le sorprendería si tomaba el cargo, era de suponer que lo rechazaría, el rey azul era el siguiente en la lista pero no dio respuesta, no supo a final en que había quedado esta disputa o la verdad no tenía interés real sobre aquello, solo que Shiro estaba con ellos ahora.

La ceremonia funeraria fue algo tan vistoso y concurrido la ciudad entera quería estar allí para velar el cuerpo del rey caído, la sepultura fue la parte más dura, él había tenido que ver a su maestro descansar bajo tierra, suponía que no era fácil para todos sus allegados ver la urna cubrirse de tierra, se fijó que durante la ceremonia Shiro se había mantenido callado, su expresión era neutral no era capaz de descifrar si estaba triste, adolorido, tranquilo, feliz, solo estaba viendo con ese semblante perdido la lapida dorada donde estaba escrito el nombre del rey dorado y la fecha que reflejaba, Neko también había permanecido callada, quizás ella entendía que una ceremonia como esta no para estar sonriendo y tonteando pero parecía incomoda como si quisiera que Shiro rompiera aquella atmosfera.

Desde aquel día Shiro permanecía algo callado, a veces sonreía, pero Kuroh podía ver lo forzada de su sonrisa solo por complacer a Neko, no era eso exactamente lo que esperaba aunque con la pérdida de su viejo amigo sabía que le tomaría tiempo, aunque fue algo iluso por pensar que todo iba a ser un sendero de rosas sin espinas.

Shiro a menudo se dedicaba a mirar de manera ausente los arboles y el paisaje que rodeaba la casa. Watanabe, la vecina, les había traído algo de sandía, ella era una persona muy atenta y agradable, no dudó en agradecer como siempre lo hacía, trató de buscar a Neko la vio dormitar sobre un cojín en la cocina, últimamente dormía mucho, decidió buscar a Shiro, le vendría bien comer un poco de sandia para recuperar esos ánimos, le vio sentado donde siempre y él captó su presencia.

- La señora Watanabe nos ha regalado un poco de sandía, ¿Te apetece? - le mostró un plato de cerámica donde estaban cortados algunos trozos jugosos.

- ¡Ah! realmente es muy amable, claro, se ve muy buena - el albino tomó un trozo calmadamente y lo mordió disfrutando del dulce y refrescante sabor de aquella fruta. Kuroh tomó asiento a lado en silencio, guardaría un trozo para Neko cuando despertase.

Kuroh devolvió su vista a Shiro disimuladamente, se preguntaba cómo podría mejorar su ánimo, ahora que lo pensaba no había derramado ni una sola lagrima aquel día, más bien nunca le había visto llorar, no es que esperara que Shiro se derrumbara fácilmente pero hasta el derramó algunas lagrimas el día que su maestro falleció, la actitud de Shiro más bien le había parecido fría.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kuroh?

- ¿Eh?

- Tienes un rato con la vista fija sobre mí.

- No es nada - Shiro ladeó su rostro no muy convencido.

- Si algo te inquieta me lo puedes decir.

Más bien era eso lo que él debería decir, quería saber que había en el interior de Shiro, conocer sus sentimientos, que le hacía reír o llorar, le gustaba o le disgustaba, todo sobre él, creía que conocía algo sobre él, pero era muy poco lo que sabía.

- No debería ser al revés - apretó la teja de su kimono.

Shiro parpadeó viéndole un tanto confuso.

- Discúlpame, creo que estoy siendo algo entrometido - quizás no estaba bien forzarle a hablar.

Shiro se quedó en silencio un rato viendo a su alrededor y volviendo su vista a Kuroh.

- No estás siendo entrometido, creo que entiendo que te preocupes por mí, después de todo tu eres así ¿no? - otra vez esa sonrisa, pero esta vez no duró mucho bajó su mirada apretando sus manos temblorosamente.

- Shiro...

- No puedo ocultarlo de ti - dijo casi en un susurro - La verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como crees.

Kuroh veía como con cada palabra aquella máscara se iba derrumbando, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, tenía algo de miedo pero él debía ser fuerte para sostenerle, si se derrumbaba y dejaba caer a su rey que clase de súbdito seria.

- Duele mucho - Shiro tenía una mano en su pecho - Es tan doloroso ver morir a alguien preciado para ti.

Kuroh se acercó al albino posando una mano su hombro y forzándolo a caer sobre sus piernas, no se resistió más bien cayó allí tendido sin moverse.

Sintió algo húmedo mojar la tela, estaba bien, no importaba ahora, solo se dedicó a acariciar suavemente aquel cabello blanco.

Quizás muchos podrían pensar que la inmortalidad era una bendición, pero Shiro sabía lo doloroso que era que todos te dejaran solo gradualmente. El no dejaría solo a Shiro. Daikaku había sido lo último que quedaba de recordatorio de su otra vida como Adolf K. Weissman, tal vez temía que en un punto olvidara quien era al pasar de tantos años.

- Kuroh, tengo sueño - escuchó un suave susurro, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le permitiría descansar en su regazo sin chistar al respecto, estaba seguro que el Shiro alegre que conocía volvería pronto.

Extra:

Neko y Shiro jugaban a las escondidas con algunos niños locales en medio del bosque, aunque Shiro tuviera una edad considerable, lo dudaba ya que se comportaba como un adolescente, se preguntaba si era ese extraño síndrome que atacaba a algunos ancianos por querer hacer cosas de jóvenes de nuevo, Neko parecí a gusto como siempre, esos dos no había tardado en hacerse populares en el pequeño poblado.

Volvieron algo cansados después de su jornada, decidió cortar algo de sandía para el momento, Neko tomó un trozo degustándola con una cara de felicidad y Shiro comió enérgicamente, vio a Kuroh suspirar estirando un poco el cuello, mientras ellos jugaban él hacia las labores de la casa, se hacía algo cansado.

Shiro había terminado el trozo de sandía cuando llamó la atención de Kuroh.

- ¡Kuroh!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Has trabajado muy duro hoy.

- Es solo mi deber, ustedes son un desastre para la limpieza- Shiro rió.

- Lo lamento - no sabía cómo tomarse esa disculpa ya que no tenía el tono que consideraba adecuado y lleno de arrepentimiento para decirlo - Entonces ven y toma una sienta aquí- Shiro palpó sus piernas.

De inmediato se tensó y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- Ni hablar.

- ¿Eh? pero ¿por qué?

Entendía que quizás Shiro le quería devolver el favor de la otra vez pero recostarse sobre sus piernas, ¡ni hablar! no podía él, un simple vasallo tomarse tales atribuciones. Veía la cara algo inconforme del albino y se siguió negando. Aunque Shiro no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba mucho en serio a Kuroh. Tiró de él de imprevisto y Kuroh cayó sobre sus piernas.

Estaba tieso como una roca.

- No pasa nada - escuchó su voz y aunque trató de levantarse Shiro había puesto una mano sobre su cabeza, era demasiado vergonzoso, esto parecía mas una venganza que otra cosa, no quería pensar en lo bien que se sentía, en lo suave que estaban sus piernas y...¡maldición! ocultó sus rostro entre sus manos mientras Shiro reía con Neko a su lado, los podría a limpiar el depósito.

* * *

**Notas finales**: uff algo... no sé, ¿soso? bueno aquí tenía tiempo que no volvía con un fic de esta pareja, claro que todo fue muy suave, Kuroh es un idiota pero lo amo, no puedo con el arte oficial realmente echa a volar mi mente.

Bueno nos vemos en otro fic, saludos.


End file.
